Wrecking Party
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: It's the third annual 'Wrecking Party,' as the Nicelanders dubbed it. A party purely dedicated to celebrating Ralph and his destructive nature; and it was in full "swing," so to sed off of the Wreck-It Ralph comic in Disney Comic Zone!


"Alright, Princess, it's your turn!" Felix gestured for the raven-haired girl from 'Sugar Rush' to come forward. It was the third annual 'Wrecking Party,' as the Nicelanders dubbed it. A party purely dedicated to celebrating Ralph and his destructive nature; and it was in full "swing," so to speak.

Stepping up to the brick wall Felix had built specifically for this occasion, Vanellope spit in her hands and rubbed them together before grabbing the handle of the sledgehammer, the tool of choice for those who weren't gifted with "freakishly large hands."

"Just be careful, sweetheart," Felix looked over the girl with worry as she struggled to lift the head of the tool off the ground.

"I got it, I got it," Vanellope rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she readied her swing.

"You go, kid! Give it all you got!" Ralph cheered from behind.

With a determined grunt, the girl swung at the wall…and landed on her butt none too gently when the sledgehammer bounced back, eliciting a few chuckles and polite claps from the Nicelanders.

"Nice one! You chipped it," Ralph pointed to the section of the wall that fell victim to the girls swing.

"I did it! I did it!" Vanellope squealed with delight, giving her large companion a hearty fist bump.

"Tamora, your turn, darlin," Felix chuckled, taking the hammer from Vanellope and handing it to the love of his life as she bent down to give him a kiss.

Without hesitation, the Sergeant of 'Hero's Duty' stood up and swung the sledgehammer, causing the wall to crack. Fix-It whistled out of amazement.

"Been holding that one in all day," Tamora said nonchalantly, tossing the tool to the side and stretching with a contented sigh. Turning, she stuck her thumb in the direction of the wall behind her "Alright, Wreck-It, get to it."

"Okay, but before I do, there's somebody who _still_ hasn't taken his turn," Ralph picked up the sledgehammer and held it out to the fixer.

"Always appreciate it Ralph, but I'm dandy with just supervising," Felix politely declined. "Wrecking just isn't my style."

"Come on, Felix!" Ralph persisted, accompanied by the other Nicelanders, who also pitched in their words of encouragement.

"Yeah, c'mon, Hammer-time!" Vanellope quipped. "Do it!"

"Nope, nope, mm-mm," the handyman shook his head, "I'm not going to damage that wall."

"Aright, lay-off, Wreck-It," Tamora figured enough was enough. "Leave him alone."

"Okay, okay…But I suppose you're right, Felix. You probably couldn't damage that wall even if you actually did want to." Ralph said smugly.

Tamora noticed the flicker in her husband's eyes as they shifted up to the larger man and smiled knowingly. In the years she's known him, she found out that he had a bit of a competitive side… and Ralph must have figured that out too, given the grin on his face.

"Alright, hand it over," Felix reached out his hands, and the wrecker gladly obliged.

Taking the hammer and gripping it tightly in both hands, the 8-bit hero turned to the wall and examined it quietly.

"Is he trying to push it down with his mind?" Vanellope joked as she rested on Ralph's shoulder, who chuckled in response.

"Just give him a minute," Calhoun muttered to them out of the side of her mouth.

After a few more moments of silence, Felix turned around with a single finger extended.

"One swing," he said. "I'll knock it down in one swing."

"Sure, Felix," Ralph crossed his arms, unapologetically skeptical of what the handyman was saying. "When Pac-Man diets."

The 8-bit hero turned back, more determined to prove his colleague wrong than before. He stepped closer to the damaged wall, its foundations weakened by all of the people that took their turns before him. All he had to do was hit it hard enough in _just_ the right spot.

Felix hovered the head of the sledge hammer just in front of that said spot, reeled it back and swung as hard as he could. The crack in the wall deepened, but it certainly wasn't tumbling down.

"Gotta say, that was a pretty good effort, buddy" Ralph was impressed. "But it's still stand—"

The wrecker trailed off when the handyman slowly lifted a hand and firmly pushed it against the wall. The large section of brick above the crack gave way, all of it toppling over at once, causing the group of partygoers to look on in stunned silence.

Felix turned around to them with a satisfied, yet slightly sheepish grin and Tamora burst out with a hearty laugh.

"That's what happens when you underestimate my husband," she said proudly. "Nicely done, Fix-It."

"Why thank you, Ma'am!" Felix tipped his hat and chuckled when the Nicleanders gave him a round of applause.

"Guess he showed you, Ralph!" Vanellope giggled.

"Yeah, well that was a swing _and_ a push, so I'm really not sure it counts," the wrecker smiled down at his coworker and friend.

"Sure, Ralph," Felix laughed. "Whatever you want to tell yourself. Happy Wrecking Party, brother." He set down the hammer and held out his fist.

"The best one yet," Ralph said, lightly bumping the fixer's fist with his own.


End file.
